


Day Six: Honeymoon

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Nameless One-shots [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Honeymoon, Mute Red, Red is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: Written for Namelessweek.





	Day Six: Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> [Honeymoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMmqh4Ut_Uo)

Red spends too much time watching Green. From the moment they step into the airport, there’s something about the man that exudes confidence. He handles himself gracefully, getting them through security, onto the plane, off the plane, to their hotel, and the whole thing is such a smooth transition. Considering how long it’s been since Red has really been around anyone, or wanted to be, Green also handles him really well.

There are a couple times during the whole ordeal where he got nervous or frustrated, but even that is something that Green deals with like a professional.

It isn’t until they’re at the hotel and finally settling in that Red allows himself to actually relax, though.

He drops his bags and turns to Green in defeat, dropping his forehead against Green’s chest and huffing a frustrated sigh.

“Oh, hey,” Green responds in surprise and Red feels him take off his hat, the long, pale fingers running through his hair and Red sighs.

Green always knows just the right thing to do to make him feel like everything will be okay.

He runs the pad of his thumb over the ring of his right hand, then grips Green’s shirt and turns his nose to breathe the other man in. The soft smell of jade and sandalwood, the sweat and ozone. He practically melts.

“Rough day, huh?” Green asks and Red knows he doesn’t expect an answer. He /knows/. Green’s free hand soothes along his back, then he’s being walked backwards to the bed.

Red doesn’t know what Green is going for at first, but then he slides back on the bed and motions for Red to join him.

It only takes him a second to step out of his shoes, climbing onto the bed as well and curling against Green. He rests his head on Green’s collarbone, his nose under his chin, and he closes his eyes.

“Yeah, I knew it was gonna be hard on you,” Green mumbles softly and Red can hear it in his chest, “But we did it, we got here.”

Red tilts slightly, kissing Green’s chin and signing what he can with his one free arm.

“I know,” Green responds, arms tightening around Red, “Who woulda thunk it, huh?” he says in what Red considers his ‘classic, teasing tone’.

Red shakes with a silent chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, well we told ‘em, didn’t we?” Green asks and shifts to finally toe off his own shoes, “Married… talk about heavy.”

Green touches Red’s hand then, touching the ring there and Red can feel him smiling.

“Always wanted a way to show others who you belong to. Now they’ll always know.”


End file.
